


Pamarthen viskiä

by mimamu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hair-pulling, Hux-centric, Love/Hate, M/M, Military Uniforms, Opposites Attract, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Temper Tantrums, The Force
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu
Summary: "Kenraali Hux", Ren sanoi astuen askeleen lähemmäs. "Oletko koskaan eläessäsi tuntenut sellaista vihaa tai himoa, joka saa sinut unohtamaan kaiken muun, korventaa sinua, suorastaan repii sisuksesi riekaleiksi?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Виски с Памарта](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137813) by [Gavry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry)



Kenraali Hux käveli niin verkkaisesti kuin kykeni. Eihän käynyt laatuun, että kenraali olisi astunut yksinvaltias Snoken rinnalle, saati ohi. Vaikka yksinvaltiaan pitkä varsi oli iän, sairauden ja taisteluiden runtelema, hänellä oli tapana tehdä pitkiä kävelyitä lippulaivansa Supremacyn näköalakäytävällä.

"Vain kolme alusta", yksinvaltias sanoi pysähtyen tuijottamaan mustaa avaruutta. Kultainen takki ja siihen sointuvat suippokärkiset tohvelit tuikkivat kilpaa tähtien kanssa. 

Myös Hux kääntyi katsomaan kaukaisuuteen, vaikka tiesi sen turhaksi. Se, mitä he ajoivat takaa, oli liian kaukana paljain silmin havaittavaksi.  
"Heidän polttoainevarastonsa ei kestä loputtomiin", hän sanoi. "Vastarinta on pian pyyhkäisty pois galaksin kartalta."  
"Se ei riitä", puuttui tumma hahmo puheeseen. "Meidän pitää tuhota myös viimeinen jedi."  
Hux vilkaisi Kylo Reniä sivusilmällä. "Ellet olisi päästänyt sekä tyttöä, että droidia menemään, tietäisimme nyt, missä Skywalker piileskelee."

Hux pisti tyytyväisenä merkille yksinvaltiaan epämuodostuneilla huulilla häivähtävän hymyn. Tällä kertaa Ren oli mennyt tunaroimaan täydellisesti, ja viimein yksinvaltiaskin näki, miten epävakaa hänen oppipoikansa oli. Hux taas oli onnistunut jäljittämään Vastarinnan laivaston hyperavaruuden läpi ja sai paistatella yksinvaltiaan jakamattomassa suosiossa.

"Jättäkää minut", yksinvaltias sanoi. "Haluan ajatella."

Hux nyökkäsi, kääntyi kannoillaan ja suuntasi kulkunsa kohti toimistoaan. Hän halusi nähdä viimeisimmät laskelmat Vastarinnan laivueen tilasta. Kuullessaan Renin askeleet takanaan Hux kiristi tahtiaan.

"Kenraali Hux."

Hux kääntyi katsomaan Reniä. Miesparkaa kävi lähes sääliksi. Yksinvaltiaan käskystä Hux oli lähettänyt parhaat miehensä pelastamaan haavoittuneen Renin Tähdentappajatukikohdalta. Pahat kielet kertoivat, että Ren-ritareiden johtaja oli hävinnyt kaksintaistelun pahaiselle romunkerääjälle, joka piteli valomiekkaa elämänsä ensimmäistä kertaa. Lääkintädroidit olivat kuitenkin tehneet hyvää jälkeä, ja haava Renin kasvoissa parantui hyvää vauhtia.

"Meidän täytyy puhua", Ren sanoi. "Kahden kesken."

Hux kohotti kulmiaan mutta ei sanonut mitään. Hän ohjasi Renin toimistoonsa ja istuutui työtasonsa taakse. Ren jäi tarkastelemaan Huxin työtasolla komeilevaa kunniamerkkirivistöä ja poimi yhden jalustallaan hitaasti pyörivistä hologrammeista hansikoituun käteensä.

"Olin vuosikurssini priimus", Hux sanoi peittelemättä ylpeyttään. Mutta edes hän ei ollut niin omahyväinen, että olisi kuvitellut Renin tulleen keskustelemaan kenraali Huxin sotilasuran huippuhetkistä.

Kun Ren laski kunniamerkin kädestään, Hux kiiruhti asettamaan sen oikealle paikalleen. Kunniamerkkien tuli tietenkin olla kronologisessa järjestyksessä. Ren oli aina niin epäjärjestelmällinen ja tunteidensa vietävissä. Kuin iso lapsi. Oli vaikea uskoa, että he kaksi olivat lähes samanikäisiä.

"Se tyttö", Ren sanoi. "Sinun täytyy auttaa minua löytämään hänet."  
Hux hymähti. "Mitä väliä hänellä on?"  
"Hän on yhteytemme Skywalkeriin!"  
"Totta puhuen", Hux sanoi. "En ymmärrä, miksi jahtaamme Skywalkeria niin kuumeisesti. Jedimestari tai ei, hän on vain yksi valomiekkaa heilutteleva äijänkäppänä."

Hux katui varomattomia sanojaan välittömästi. Renin olemus oli synkistynyt. Hän laski kämmenensä Huxin työtasolle ja nojautui eteenpäin. Ren kohotti kätensä, ja Hux vetäytyi syvälle tuoliinsa. Ren sivalsi kädellään kunniamerkkejä niin, että hologrammit kimpoilivat pitkin seiniä. Kun Hux avasi silmänsä, Ren oli törmännyt ulos ovesta.

Hux odotti, että hänen sykkeensä tasaantui, ennen kuin nousi ja kurkisti käytävälle.  
"Hei, te kaksi!" hän äyskähti kahdelle ohikulkevalle iskusotilaalle. Sotilaat pysähtyivät ja ottivat asennon. "Riisukaa kypäränne."

Ensimmäinen sotilas osoittautui kauniiksi tummaihoiseksi naiseksi, jonka hiukset olivat pienillä päänmyötäisillä leteillä.  
"Herra kenraali!" nainen tervehti täynnä virkaintoa.  
Toinenkin iskusotilas oli saanut kypärän päästään. Tanakka mies pyyhkäisi kypärän sotkemat mustat hiukset kasvoiltaan paljastaen kalpeat kasvot, joiden turpeat piirteet eivät olleet iloksi silmälle.  
"Haluatko ansaita vapaan standardivuorokauden?" Hux kysyi mieheltä, joka nyökkäsi innokkaasti. Hux viittasi miehen toimistoonsa jättäen pettyneen naisen käytävälle.

Hux lukitsi oven ja istuutui takaisin tuoliinsa.  
"Kerää nuo kunniamerkit ja aseta ne siististi kronologiseen järjestykseen", hän komensi viitaten kohti työtasoaan. Iskusotilaan epäröidessä Hux huokaisi. "Aikajärjestykseen. Vanhimmasta uusimpaan."

Iskusotilas ryhtyi töihin, ja pian hologrammit olivat taas paikallaan.

Ensimmäisen ritarikunnan univormujen käytännöllisyydestä saattoi olla monta mieltä, mutta ritarikunnan alushousut olivat kiistatta galaksin mukavimmat. Ja ennen kaikkea niissä oli avoin sauma, josta miehisen sukuelimen sai tarpeen vaatiessa esille housuja laskematta. Iskusotilas seurasi hämmentyneenä, kuinka Hux avasi housunsa ja kaivoi velton kalunsa esille.

"Mitä odotat?" Hux kysyi kärsimättömänä. Iskusotilaan täytyi olla harvinaisen hidasälyinen yksilö. "Käy polvillesi ja ota kullini suuhusi."

Iskusotilas totteli tätäkin käskyä. Hux sulki silmänsä ja huokaisi nautinnosta. Hän antoi sormiensa liukua miehen mustien hiusten lomaan. Ne tuntuivat juuri niin silkkisiltä kuin Hux uskoi Kylo Reninkin suortuvien tuntuvan.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliko Kylo Ren komea? Sitä Hux oli pohtinut siitä lähtien kun Ren oli saanut jälleen yhden surullisenkuuluisista raivokohtauksistaan ja päätynyt tekemään tunnusomaisesta kypärästään selvää jälkeä. Renin kasvonpiirteissä oli jotain epäsuhtaista: luiska otsa ja heikko leuka, jotka korostivat massiivista nenää. Entä korvat sitten? Jos Hux olisi saanut synnyinlahjanaan yhtä naurettavat korvat, hänkin kulkisi ennemmin vaikka yöastia päässään. Ja silti Renin kasvoissa oli jotain vangitsevaa. Tummat silmät olivat sielukkaat, ja alati ailahtelevien tunnetilojen mukaan mutristelevat huulet... Ne näyttivät suorastaan herkullisilta. Korpinmustat kutrit olivat ehkä epäsotilaalliset, mutta hörökorvat ne kätkivät täydellisesti.

"Mitä haluat?" Hux kysyi. Vaikka Ren oli eilen marssinut mielenosoituksellisesti ulos Huxin toimistosta, hän seisoi siellä taas ajatuksiinsa vaipuneena.  
Ren näytti havahtuvan mietteistään.  
"Se iskusotilas", hän sanoi. "FN-2187. Melkein tapoin hänet."  
"Mutta vain melkein", Hux pahoitteli. Kunpa joku hoitaisi sen kirotun petturin pois päiviltä.

Pettureista puheen ollen – sujuiko Vastarinnan laivueen takaa-ajo yhä suunnitelmien mukaan? Hux nousi pöytänsä takaa, käveli konsolin luokse ja alkoi selata Supremacyn raportteja. Tähtitaistelulaiva Supremacy, jonka siipienväli oli yli kuusikymmentä kilometriä, oli kooltaan ennennäkemätön. Se sai Huxin edellisen aluksen, Finalizerin, näyttämään pikkuriikkiseltä. Finalizerin kaltaiset tähtituhoajat olivat pikkupojasta saakka olleet Huxin suosikkeja, mutta koolla oli väliä. Supremacy oli täysin omavarainen, ja uusimman jäljitysteknologiansa ansiosta se voisi pysytellä Vastarinnan kannoilla loputtomiin.

Hux vilkaisi vaivihkaa Reniä. Se ainakin oli kiistatonta, että kaulasta alaspäin tämän kehossa oli kaikki kohdallaan. Ren-ritareiden johtaja oli raamikas ja huippukuntoinen taistelija. Ajatus Renin alastomasta vartalosta oli niin kiihottava, että Huxin jalkovälissä sykähti. Hän hengähti syvään ja työnsi ajatuksen päättäväisesti mielestään. Tänä iltana hän kutsuisi komeimman löytämänsä iskusotilaan henkilökohtaiseen huoneistoonsa, ja juotettuaan nuorukaiselle puoli pulloa Pamarthen viskiä Hux naisi tältä tajun kankaalle. Mutta sitä ennen... hänellä oli galaksi valloitettavanaan.

"Jos löydämme tytön, löydämme ehkä sotilaskarkurisikin", Ren sanoi.

Ennen kuin Hux ehti vastata, hänen katseensa osui työtasolle. Hänen kunniamerkkinsä olivat taas sekaisin! Hän loi kiukkuisen katseen Reniin ja kiiruhti järjestämään hologrammit ojennukseen.

"Olet liian kiintynyt siihen tyttöön", hän tiuskaisi. "Hän on sinulle oikea pakkomielle."  
Hux odotti uutta raivokohtausta, mutta sen sijaan Ren mutristi huuliaan mietteliäästi. "Pakkomielteissä ei ole mitään väärää. Mitä olisi elämä vailla intohimoa?"  
Hux tuhahti. Filosofia ei kiinnostanut häntä. "Kunhan et anna sen sumentaa arviointikykyäsi."  
"Kenraali Hux", Ren sanoi astuen askeleen lähemmäs. "Oletko koskaan eläessäsi tuntenut sellaista vihaa tai himoa, joka saa sinut unohtamaan kaiken muun, korventaa sinua, suorastaan repii sisuksesi riekaleiksi?"

Hux jäi tuijottamaan Renin tummia silmiä lumoutuneena. Hän avasi suunsa, mutta sanat eivät tulleet ulos. Ren oli kohottanut kätensä, ja Hux tunsi, kuinka hänen ajatuksensa alkoivat juosta omia ratojaan. Hän yritti keskittyä tähän hetkeen, mutta se oli mahdotonta. Joku selasi hänen muistojaan kiivaaseen tahtiin kuin jotain etsien. Ei, Hux ajatteli kauhuissaan. Mitä tahansa muuta, mutta ei... Myöhäistä. Muisto oli kristallinkirkas: Hux istumassa työhuoneessaan, iskusotilas reisiensä välissä polvistuneena. Iskusotilaan pää liikkumassa eteen ja taakse, eteen ja taakse, Huxin huohottaessa raskaasti. Hux kuvittelemassa, että hänen kaluaan ympäröivät huulet kuuluivat Kylo Renille, tukistamassa iskusotilaan hiuksia kaksin käsin, laukeamassa.

Ote Huxin mielestä kirposi. Aivan kuin joku olisi löytänyt jotain kuvottavaa ja viskannut sen syrjään.

"Minä..." Hux sopersi tietämättä mitä aikoi sanoa. Ettei se ollut totta? Ettei hän ollut tosissaan? Että se oli tapahtunut vain kerran? Valheita kaikki.

Ren oli liikauttanut ojennettua kättään, ja Hux tunsi kohoavansa ilmaan. Näkymätön voima viskasi hänet taaksepäin vasten seinää kuin räsynuken. Samassa hetkessä Ren oli harpannut Huxin eteen ja tarttunut häntä kauluksista. Hux ehti nähdä vilauksen leiskuvista silmistä ennen kuin Renin kieli tunkeutui voimallisesti hänen suuhunsa.

Hux toimi vaistomaisesti. Hän potkaisi Reniä haaroihin saaden tämän horjahtamaan. Hux käytti tilaisuuden hyväkseen: hän kaatoi Renin alleen, veti esiin sädepistoolinsa ja tähtäsi sen vastustajansa silmien väliin.

"Kukaan ei suutele minua vastoin tahtoani", hän sanoi käheästi ja pyyhki huulensa kämmenselkäänsä. Renin maku oli yhä hänen suussaan.

Renin rinta kohoili kiivaasti. Hänen suunsa oli puoliavoinna, ja mustat hiukset levisivät pitkin lattiaa. Huxin sydän hakkasi eikä hän tiennyt kumpaa halusi enemmän, kostaa kokemansa nöyryytyksen vai jatkaa suutelemista siitä, mihin se oli jäänyt.

"Seuraa intohimoasi", Ren henkäisi. "Kumpi voittaa, viha vai himo?"

Hux laittoi aseen takaisin koteloonsa. "Tule illalla huoneistooni, niin voimme ottaa siitä selvää."


	3. Chapter 3

Hux ei edes muistanut, milloin hän oli viimeksi pukeutunut siviilivaatteisiin. Suoristaessaan tummansinisen tunikan korkeaa kaulusta hän tuskin tunnisti itseään peilistä. Joku oli joskus sanonut sinisen korostavan hänen hiustensa väriä. Hux tarttui kampaan ja suoristi jakauksensa huolellisesti. Hänen katseensa osui pöydälle jääneeseen sädepistooliin. Punnittuaan asetta kädessään hän päätti kätkeä sen säilytyslokeroon. Hän ei ollut kutsunut Kylo Reniä luokseen ampuakseen tämän.

Hux risti sormensa toistensa lomaan selkänsä takana ja otti muutaman päämäärättömän askeleen. Hän vilkaisi näyttöä, joka välitti kuvaa käytävästä hänen ovensa ulkopuolella. Ketään ei näkynyt. Tulisiko Ren? Entä halusiko Hux sitä lopulta? Eikö hän ollut salaa toivonut, että Ren osoittaisi kiinnostusta miehiä, ja erityisesti Huxia itseään, kohtaan? Yksityiselämän ja työn sekoittamisessa oli riskinsä. Ren oli hänen kilpailijansa. Toisaalta... Uusi oivallus alkoi muotoutua Huxin mielessä. Yksinvaltias suorastaan usutti Huxia ja Reniä toistensa kimppuun. Mutta jos he päättäisivät yhdistää voimansa... Vielä hetki sitten ajatus oli tuntunut mahdottomalta. Huxin huulet kaartuivat vienoon hymyyn.

Samassa Huxin sydän hypähti. Käytävälle oli ilmestynyt kookas, tumma hahmo, josta ei voinut erehtyä. Hux kiirehti lyömään kämmenensä sensorille, joka avasi oven.

Hux ei saanut silmiään irti ovellaan seisovasta miehestä. Tavanomaisten kaapujen ja viittojen sijaan Ren oli pukeutunut vartalonmyötäisiin mustiin housuihin ja paitaan, joka oli niin hienoa kangasta, että se lainehti kantajansa päällä kuin yönmusta vesi. Hux ei ollut koskaan ollut yhtä lähellä Renin paljasta ihoa. Niin hieno kuin paita olikin, hänen teki mieli repiä se riekaleiksi.

"Tule sisään", Hux sai viimein sanotuksi. "Otatko juotavaa? Minulla on viskiä."  
Ren nyökkäsi. "Jos haluat."

Jostain syystä viskilasi näytti Renin suuressa kourassa kovin arkiselta. Hux tajusi, ettei hänellä ollut oikeastaan aavistustakaan vieraansa todellisesta henkilöllisyydestä. Kylo Ren oli tietenkin nimi, jonka Ren oli omaksunut liittyessään Ren-ritareihin. Sitä ennen hän oli saattanut olla kuka hyvänsä. Hux kuitenkin aavisteli, ettei Ren ollut ollut kuka hyvänsä. Ren oli sivistynyt ja tunsi tarkasti etiketin, vaikkei sitä aina välittänytkään noudattaa. Hän saattoi olla vaikka aatelissukua: paroni, herttua tai peräti prinssi? Hux itse oli pelkkä Imperiumia palvelleen upseerin äpärä, eikä hänellä ollut tarjota prinssilleen muuta kuin Pamarthen viskiä, sotilaiden suosimaa halpaa mutta tehokasta tulilientä.

Hux tuijotti lasiaan neuvottomana. Iskusotilaiden kanssa kaikki sujui mutkattomasti. Kenraali käski ja alaiset tottelivat. Mutta Ren oli hänen vertaisensa. Se teki kaikesta niin monimutkaista ja niin kiihottavaa.

"En... " hän aloitti luoden nopean katseen Reniin. "En ole koskaan tehnyt mitään tällaista."  
Ren astui askeleen lähemmäs.  
"En minäkään", hän sanoi pehmeästi. "Opetatko minua, Armitage?"

Hux luuli polviensa pettävän. Milloin häntä oli viimeksi puhuteltu etunimellä? Miten lumoavalta se kuulostikaan Renin lausumana!

Ren laski viskilasin pöydälle ja istuutui. "Näytä minulle, mitä teit sen iskusotilaan kanssa."

Huxin käsi alkoi täristä niin, että hän joutui puristamaan lasiaan molemmin käsin. Siitä, kun hän oli viimeksi ollut antavana osapuolena, oli pitkä aika. Hän kulautti viskin kerralla kurkkuunsa ja irvisti juoman ärhäkälle maulle. Alkoholi sai mielen keveäksi, ja Hux polvistui avaamaan Renin housujen nappeja. Renin alushousuja pullistava, puolittain jäykistynyt kalu sai Huxin omankin elimen hereille.

Hux löysi alushousuista sauman, josta Renin kalu pääsi ponnahtamaan esiin. Jykevän elimen karvoitus oli yhtä tuuheaa ja mustaa kuin Renin hiukset. Näky oli vastustamaton. Hux nuolasi terskaa kokeeksi saaden Renin henkäisemään. Hux ei voinut olla hymyilemättä. Kun hän olisi pistänyt Renin voihkimaan ja pyytämään lisää, olisi Ren hänelle palveluksen velkaa.

Hux nosti katseensa.  
"Kylo", hän sanoi maistellen Renin etunimeä.  
Ren oli sulkenut silmänsä ja kallistanut päänsä taaksepäin. "Hmm?"  
"Miksi oikeastaan kilpailemme keskenämme? Jos mmm..."

Lause jäi kesken. Ren oli vienyt kätensä Huxin takaraivolle ja ohjannut elimensä hänen suuhunsa. Käsi ohjasi Huxin päätä hellävaroen eteen ja taakse, kunnes Hux jatkoi liikettä itse. Renin hengitys kävi raskaammaksi, ja äkkiä hän tarrasi Huxia kivuliaasti hiuksista. Huxin suun täyttävä kalu tukahdutti hänen älähdyksensä. Ren työnsi elintään raivokkaasti sisään ja ulos, jännittyi kaarelle ja ähkäisi. Hux yllättyi suuhunsa purkautuvasta nesteestä niin, että yritti vetäytyä, mutta luja ote piti hänet aloillaan.

"Niele", Ren sanoi karheasti.

Hux totteli. Leualle valuneen siemennesteen hän pyyhkäisi kämmenselkäänsä.  
"Sinun vuorosi", hän sanoi virnistäen. Toimitus oli aiheuttanut terhakan erektion, joka kaipasi pikaista helpotusta.  
Ren oli napittanut housunsa kiinni. "Minulla on muuta tekemistä."

Hux jäi tuijottamaan kiinni suhahtanutta ovea. Hän rojahti tuoliin ja näki itsensä peilistä. Oranssit hiukset sojottivat joka suuntaan, ja tunikan rinnuksissa oli tuore tahra. Hux käänsi katseensa Renin koskemattomaan viskilasiin ja kumosi sen kurkkuunsa.


	4. Chapter 4

Yksinvaltias Snoke vaikutti olevan poikkeuksellisen hyvällä tuulella. Ja miksei olisi? Takaa-ajo eteni vääjäämättä kohti loppunäytöstään: Vastarinnalla oli enää yksi alus jäljellä, ja tuota pikaa tuo viimeinenkin piikki Ensimmäisen ritarikunnan lihassa olisi irrotettu. Vastarinnan rikkaruohot kitketty yksinvaltiaan kukkapenkistä juuriaan myöten. Turhan toivon viimeinen kipinä tukahdutettu kenraali Huxin raskaan saappaan alle.

Hux vilkaisi vaivihkaa Reniä, joka asteli tapansa mukaan hänen rinnallaan, yksinvaltiaan vanavedessä. Ren ei ollut suonut Huxille enempää kuin kohteliaan nyökkäyksen, ja kenties se olikin viisasta. Kenenkään muun, varsinkaan yksinvaltiaan, ei tarvinnut tietää heidän orastavasta kumppanuudestaan.

"Oletko varma?" yksinvaltias kysyi kääntyen Renin puoleen.   
Ren nyökkäsi. "Tyttö on täällä hetkellä millä hyvänsä."  
"Erinomaista, oppipoikani, erinomaista", yksinvaltias sanoi hykertäen. "Skywalker on pian hyppysissämme."  
Hux rykäisi. "Vain huomatakseen, että Vastarinta on tuhottu viimeistä alusta myöten!"  
Sekä yksinvaltias että Ren kääntyivät katsomaan Huxia aivan kuin olisivat vasta nyt huomanneet hänen läsnäolonsa.  
"Voit mennä", yksinvaltias sanoi.

Hux kääntyi kiukkuisena kannoillaan. Hän oli tehnyt ennennäkemättömiä strategisia liikkeitä, mutta se ei vaikuttanut kiinnostavan ketään. Kaikki juoksivat vain ikälopun jedimestarin perässä. Päästyään nurkan taakse Hux pysähtyi ja kääntyi kurkistamaan, mitä näköalakäytävällä tapahtui. Keskustelu oli päättynyt, ja Ren lähestyi Huxia ryhdikkäänä, viitta liehuen. Hux vetäytyi ja jäi kuuntelemaan lähestyviä askeleita. Huomattuaan Huxin Ren loi häneen pikaisen katseen mutta ei hiljentänyt askeleitaan.

"Kylo", Hux sanoi.  
Ren pysähtyi. "Kenraali Hux."

Se kuulosti kovin viralliselta. Mutta toisaalta, he olivat yhä julkisella paikalla.

"Meidän täytyy puhua", Hux sanoi. "Kahden kesken."  
Ren vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle. "Minulla on tärkeä tehtävä yksinvaltiaalta."  
"Tässä ei mene kuin hetki."

Ren huokaisi mutta suostui seuraamaan Huxia tämän toimistoon. Kun Hux oli sulkenut oven, hän kääntyi virnistämään Renille. Renin ilme ei värähtänytkään.

"Vai niin", Hux sanoi pystymättä salaamaan katkeruuttaan. Hän oli typerys. Mitä ikinä hän olikaan kuvitellut heidän välilleen, oli ollut pelkkää toiveajattelua. "Haluat unohtaa eilisen."  
Renin pehmeät huulet kaartuivat hymyntapaiseen. "Päinvastoin. Muistelen sitä mielelläni."  
"No, sitten kun olet vähemmän kiireinen... voimme ehkä jatkaa siitä, mihin jäimme?"  
"Ilman muuta", Ren sanoi. "Pidän asenteestasi. Aina valmiina polvistumaan eteeni ja täyttämään toiveeni."

Huxin kädet puristuivat nyrkkiin, mutta hän pakotti itsensä rauhoittumaan. Hän ei tulisi koskaan päihittämään Reniä hyökkäämällä avoimesti. Hän astahti niin lähelle Reniä, että he lähes koskettivat toisiaan. Ren ei perääntynyt. Hän oli piirun verran Huxia pitempi, mikä raivostutti Huxia entisestään.

"Painu sarlaccin kitaan, Ren", Hux sanoi matalalla äänellä. "Jonain päivänä tulet vielä katumaan. Minä tulen hallitsemaan tätä galaksia enkä epäröi raivata tieltäni ketään. En ketään."  
Ren hymähti. "Oliko tuo uhkaus, kenraali Hux?"  
"Olen hoidellut päiviltä jopa oman isäni."

He tuijottivat toisiaan hiljaisuudessa. Renin huulet värähtivät ja sieraimet laajenivat, ja Hux tunsi Renin kiihtyneen hengityksen kasvoillaan.

"Niin minäkin", Ren sanoi lopulta. Sitten hän oli poissa.

Hux istui pöytänsä taakse ja tuijotti kunniamerkkejään. Hologrammien pakonomainen järjestys ärsytti häntä, ja hän sekoitti ne. Lopulta epäjärjestys kävi sietämättömäksi. Hän järjesti kunniamerkit takaisin oikeille paikoilleen, päästi turhautuneen ärähdyksen ja sivalsi ne kämmenellään lattialle.


End file.
